


4pm

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, also i love makoto taking care of izumi so pls have this, izumako - Freeform, izumi is very busy with work and travels a lot, set during makoto's third year, so no time to see the bf BUT he tries so hard, soft boyfriends, this is for bub bc they made us angry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]E gli piaceva anche godere di un momento simile, entrambi sul suo letto mentre il calore primaverile frastornava ogni senso, la figura di Izumi stretta tra le sue braccia.Sembrava assonnato al pari di un gatto, il viso di lui premuto sul suo petto e che sollevava soltanto alla ricerca di piccoli e casti baci, gli occhi sempre chiusi quasi si trovasse a metà della veglia e del sonno.[...]
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 4





	4pm

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente dopo giorni mi ricordo di postare questa ficcina della izumako che tbh,,,è stata scritta in piena rabbia a causa di certi post che capitano sulla mia bacheca e che preferire mille volte non vedere but-- at least mi fanno combinare qualcosa di buono dopo giorni in cui non riuscivo a scrivere nulla so!! Enjoy <3

**E** ra così delicato, quel giorno. Delicato in ogni suo movimento, dal posare baci sulle sue labbra all’emettere quei suoi sospiri di contentezza che timidi riempivano la stanza.

Non ricordava di un’occasione in cui l’avesse visto in quel modo, Izumi che era sempre stato paragonabile più ad una tempesta di neve che ad una dolce carezza. Era sempre stato potente, capace di travolgere ogni suo senso ed impedirgli di ritrovare la propria strada fino a quando ogni suo desiderio non veniva esaudito. Capriccioso come soltanto il vento poteva essere, Izumi l’aveva sempre attratto a sé in un ballo che Makoto non aveva mai rifiutato di danzare. Perché gli piaceva, in realtà. Quel suo modo di chiedere e chiedere senza mai trovare alcuna pace, perfetto specchio dei suoi stessi sentimenti di cui si serviva per riuscire a domare quella tempesta che si faceva più docile, all’improvviso nuova in quella veste in cui desiderava soltanto di essere riempita delle sue attenzioni fino a calmarsi.

Gli piaceva quel contrasto, quella fame che caratterizzava ogni carezza, ogni bacio, ogni loro notte e giorno.

E gli piaceva anche godere di un momento simile, entrambi sul suo letto mentre il calore primaverile frastornava ogni senso, la figura di Izumi stretta tra le sue braccia.

Sembrava assonnato al pari di un gatto, il viso di lui premuto sul suo petto e che sollevava soltanto alla ricerca di piccoli e casti baci, gli occhi sempre chiusi quasi si trovasse a metà della veglia e del sonno.

Era allora che Makoto si abbassava sempre per esaudire ogni suo volere, un sorriso che si formava ai lati della bocca quando il bacio si faceva leggermente più lascivo senza mai però sfiorare in quel di più che da sempre gli aveva caratterizzati.

Ma non poteva biasimarlo, una sua mano che a quel pensiero corse ad accarezzare i suoi capelli d’argento.

Izumi era appena tornato dall’ennesimo dei suoi viaggi all’estero, il jet-lag divenuto ormai il suo ostacolo più grande interposto tra quelle visite a lui che non aveva mai intenzione di saltare. C’era mancato poco che quasi crollasse per la stanchezza sull’uscio di casa sua, Makoto che in uno sbuffo era stato lesto a prenderlo prima che toccasse terra. Ma non aveva osato rimproverarlo in alcun modo, conscio che probabilmente anche lui avrebbe agito in quel modo.

La distanza a volte era troppa da sopportare, la loro relazione trasformatasi in un insieme di messaggi scambiate alle ore più improbabili, con Makoto spesso costretto a fare le notti pur di rimanere qualche minuto in più a parlargli, e di videochiamate occasionali che non facevano nient’altro se non acuire quel senso di lontananza che spesso lo portava a spaziare.

Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno della presenza dell’altro, anche soltanto di vederlo attraversare il corridoio della scuola, se non nell’esatto momento in cui il nuovo anno era cominciato e Makoto aveva realizzato che Izumi non ci sarebbe stato. Non l’avrebbe mai più visto vagare per quelle aule, nei giardini, o al parcheggio dell'istituto intento a sistemare in sicurezza la sua moto, le chiavi del mezzo con cui era solito giocare tra le dita durante il tragitto che l’avrebbe portato in classe. Non avrebbe mai più avuto occasione di baciarlo quando capitasse, di ascoltarlo e farsi ascoltare da lui, il vuoto impossessatosi della sua mente di fronte a quella prospettiva.

Era per questo motivo che durante ogni nuova visita dell’altro, costretto a viaggiare a causa del lavoro, entrambi erano sempre stati decisi, in un tacito accordo, a non lasciar sfuggire nemmeno un istante per recuperare i giorni trascorsi lontani.

Ma in quell’occasione Izumi era terribilmente stanco, distrutto dal fuso e dalle sue mansioni al punto dal non riuscire nemmeno a muoversi.

A Makoto andava bene così, però. Perché capiva che l’importante era in fondo averlo lì con sé.

Izumi si addormentò poco dopo tra un mare di carezze e abbracci, Makoto che alternava il rigirarsi le sue ciocche tra le dita allo sfiorare la sua schiena in movimenti lenti e soporiferi contro cui l’altro non poté nulla.

E rimase a stringerlo tutto il tempo, il pomeriggio che scorreva indisturbato fuori dalla finestra di quella camera assistendo al fatto che non osarono lasciarsi andare un solo istante.


End file.
